


90 Day Fiance

by TroubleMoi



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Disabled Character, Fluff, Lonely Erwin Smith, M/M, Reality TV, Romantic Comedy, Russian Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), cringy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:02:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24685798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TroubleMoi/pseuds/TroubleMoi
Summary: In which Erwin is a wealthy but lonely American man who is convinced that the love of his life lives in Russia.
Relationships: Levi & Erwin Smith, Levi/Erwin Smith
Comments: 25
Kudos: 68





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I lost myself on youtube again!

"Should I start?" Erwin asks, his brilliant smile is blinding the crowd gathered behind the camera and a man with headphones twice the size of his head shows three fingers then two and before the last one is folded against his palm, the makeup artist on the set finishes the quick fixing on the tip of Erwin's nose before disappearing. 

"My name is Erwin, I am forty-five years old and I am an engineer," The blond introduces, the excitation still presents in his voice despite the fact he had repeated this same introduction for the fifth time and each time his azure eyes sparkle like diamonds reflecting the ocean light. "I found the love of my life." The goofiest smile stretches his features.

He glances to the side awkwardly before his voice lowers down as if he was about to share a secret. "I have been talking to this person for three months now." Images of a young man with dark hair and really pale skin appears on the viewers' screen. "...and I couldn't be happier." His silver eyes were low and seductive, displaying a hint of malice. "Since my gruesome divorce three years ago, I have been quite a lonely man and all my attempts to connect with anyone else finished into a disaster. I really thought I was doomed to spend the rest of my life alone..." He sighs heavily, the weight of his years on loneliness still heavy on his shoulders. "Until I met Levi." his face suddenly glows as if sunrays were casting on him like a godly creature. 

The speed of his voice accelerates then as if mentioning his name summoned the inner rapper in him. "We connected immediately. We talk every day. Something I wasn't used to anymore since college. He is so charming and absolutely beautiful, I could look at his face for hours," he sighs in a dream-like state. "He might talk a little crudely and has questionable sense of humour but I do think it's because of language barrier and cultural differences. Still, I wouldn't have it another way. We understand each other very well and have such a deep meaningful connection," Erwin finishes in pant from too much talking. When he recovers, he sees the waving hand of the producer indicating him to slow the cadence of his speech. Erwin nods with a shy smile and goes on with a more relax tone. He cannot help it talking, when it comes to Levi he doesn't know how to behave anymore. Anyway, I know what we have is special. Even with my ex-wife, I've never felt anything like that," he adds with a tight smile. 

"This was-" he starts but his mouth closed as soon, a shadow draps over his face darkening it with painful memories. "The truth is...I was unhappy, trying to be the perfect husband and father while I was hiding who I truly was." he takes a big inspiration and looks up at the sky- well the roof of the studio- his eyes brighten but not with joy. "I had been unfaithful to my wife for years and sure enough she discovered that I was having affairs...with men. It destroyed her." He scrubs the inner part of his eyes, catching something before it threatens to reveal itself. "It was a really hard time for both of us." A tissue is handed to him. "Thanks," He says before blowing his nose unceremoniously and hands back the used tissue to the poor assistant who gave it to him. The producer whispers something into the cameraman's ear who then zoom on Erwin's red-rimmed eyes, the monitoring screens frame his face only for a few seconds.

"Especially for the kids. Oh god, it was awful for them." the screens now show pictures of Erwin then-perfect family moving in slow motion and fading away each time new pictures appear on the screen, the editing worthy of a high-school kid presentation on power point. Official family portraits taken in a studio, photos on the beach and in the garden of Erwin's luxurious house, posing with big smiles. The candid face of a little girl with golden locks and the sour face of a teenager in the midst of his teenage angst are shown to the public, an attempt to humanize Erwin even after what he had done to his ex-wife whose face was grossly blurred in every picture. "I will always be grateful for the years we spent together -she was always there for me- and for children of course. I love my little princess Lizzie and my big boy Tyler to death," he exclaims his voice strained with emotion. 

The images switch now to a white marbled kitchen, the interior weirdly spotless for a house with kids. Erwin has a red apron on with _best dad ever_ written in bold obvious letters. He turned off the hotplate and slides from his pan slightly burned cheese omelettes on each of his kids' plates. "I have a big announcement to make...Papa has a lover," He exclaims and the little girl eyes sparkle as much as her princess jewel set she loves to wear everyday, her mouth opening so wide her missing tooth is showing. "I hope she can cook..." the teenager mutters, too focus on removing the black side of his overcooked eggs to see the faltering smile of his dad. "Papa has to tell you something," Erwin announces in his solemn deep fatherly voice and takes a big inspiration before letting out, "Papa's lover- Papa's lover is a man." the little girl raises a brow, her big blue eyes searching for a logical explanation in her brother's eyes. However, the teenager is frozen into place, falling mouth and wide eyes. 

Erwin coughs in his fist. "That's something I should have told you since a long time. Papa is gay." 

"Seriously?" Tyler blurts out as he grabs a fistful of his thick brown hair.

"What does that mean?" the little girl asks scratching her head through her gold curls. 

Erwin stumbles over with his words. "I am- It means- It means Papa's new wife will be a man." the girl's mouth opens into a "o". 

She looks at her fingers. "Two Papas?" she asks and Erwin nods. "Where is he?" 

Erwin scratches his hair. "Papa didn't meet him yet." 

"Why?" the little girl asks. 

"Because he lives in Russia, I only talked to him by phone," He explains.

"What the fuck?" the son jumps from his seat. "First you destroy this family and now you are going to marry some Russian hoe that you have never met and on top of that a man?" The young boy spat, the deep buried hatred he had for his father finally erupting in a volcano. "This is some fucking bullshit!" "Tyler language!" Erwin responded firmly. "Mom was right, you are a freak," He throws, pushing his chair so hard it scraps the floor in shrilling sound before heading out of the kitchen without forgetting to slam the door shut for good measure. 

Erwin looks towards the camera with an overstretched grin, his face scarlet as the tomatoes in his omelette. "Teenage crisis," he chuckled forcefully. "He will get over it." He glances around quickly unable to face the camera anymore, searching for something to do and he then takes his son's untouched plate and picks at it with a fork.

"Papa loves a man, Papa loves a man, Papa-" Lizzie singsongs while picking at her own plate with her favorite barbie pink fork. She takes a bite before sticking out her tongue a disgusted grimace. 

" _It was kind of a huge thing for them but I am sure they will love him when he comes."_

***

"I am excited," Erwin exclaims, his voice giddy like a schoolgirl in love. "FaceTime and pictures are great but it doesn't compare to having the person next to you. I have been waiting for this moment for three months now." 

"I just can't wait to see him in real life, to hold him close to me and to feel him," Erwin inhales, "There's just one thing I am worried about..." Erwin jerks his right arm up and we could see that the end of his sleeve is empty. For some reason, the disability was hidden from the previous images. Erwin's lips are tight, "There it is, I miss a limb. It's part of the reason why I couldn't find anyone after my marriage. I lost my arm while surfing into the Caribbean sea, a white shark found me too appealing I guess. He just took a bite though not the whole meal." Erwin winks and the producer rolls his eyes back into his skulls. 

"Of course, he knows about it and he clearly said that he doesn't care at all. When I raised the concern about my arm he told me I had "shit in the brain". " He quotes Levi with his remaining fingers. 

"That's how I know we're made for each other. He accepts me completely, well what is left at least."He smiles widely. 

***

The images switch to Erwin walking on the street with a package under his remained arm. _"I have been sending Levi things."_ He steps into local post office. _"He grew up in a really poor area in Eastern Europe and still lives there to these days."_ The way the postman welcomes him with a warm smile and a handshake demonstrates that Erwin has been shipping packages away quite often. _"I don't know about the whole story but he told me he lost his family at a really young age and since then he had to survive alone and take care of himself."_ _"I always try to send him what he needs. I put some gifts too, things he likes...dustpan, vacuum..."_

 _"Anyway, it's a friend of mine, Mike, who pushed me to go on the show."_ A picture of Erwin and Mike in a bar with big pint of beer arises. _"He's the one who encourages me to go on this wonderful adventure. When I met Levi through this gay app I knew it would be complicate to meet him. But Mike has the wonderful friend he is, push my application and here I am."_

Erwin is at the end of a queue, a bag over his shoulder and a blue cap on his head, a passport in his remaining sweaty palms. "I can't wait to meet him," Erwin confesses looking at the camera. "I am a little bit nervous but I am ready." He says with his lips stretches wide. 

He enters the plane and the last image of him on the big steely bird is him FaceTiming Levi, "Hey my love," Erwin greeted, though Levi's face is blurry from the bad connexion, the audience can still see his unexpressive stare. "I can't wait to meet you." 

***

The weather is deadly in this side of the world, Erwin has never experienced that before, he adjusts his cashmere sweater. "I couldn't sleep the whole flight, I have been quite nervous, now that I am here, my heart can't stop beating. But I didn't know that Moscou was this cold, I am glad I brought the clothes I use when I go skiing in the Alps." He says nonchalantly before putting on his Moncler puffy jacket. 

Erwin looks around, scanning every face coming near him. "Where is he?" he asks anxiously as the camera zooms on the sweat pearls gathering on his forehead. He is suffocating despite the cold and close near to remove all his clothing. Few minutes passed but it feels like hour when suddenly, out of nowhere, a man barely taller than the kids at the school of his daughter materializes. His build is small and lean, his hair as dark as the feathers of a crow, he wears skin-fitted jeans and a jacket so thin Erwin wonders how he can survive the icy cold but the blond can't stop smiling, he want to scream and jump in the air but his brain is frozen much like his body. "That's him right?" he asks again, knowing the answer deep in his heart. He would recognize the man he had fallen in love with anywhere. He puts a foot forward and then another until they are close enough to hear each other voices. 

"Levi?" He asks, his eyes are bright and his heart is beating too fast. The smaller man just nods, his raven hair bouncing slightly. Erwin inhales as his eyes travel his body openly and Levi's posture shifts uncomfortably. "Oh my God, it is you!" He exclaims before embracing the man with his remaining arm, his bag sliding from his shoulder and falling on the dirty airport floor. 

The camera catches Levi's eyes rolling.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Here is the second chapter! 
> 
> But just a little note before reading: the italicized texts refers to Erwin's interview in the studio to make it less confusing and make a clear separation between the studio interviews and the images of the show.
> 
> I hope it's clear lol 
> 
> Enjoy

*90 days before the wedding*

"Are you even real?" Erwin questions as he marvels at the beauty of the man in front of him. He palps Levi's biceps for good measure. The Slavic man flinches at the touch. 

"You need glasses too old man?" his slavic accent is thick when he speaks. Erwin is so happy his eyes fill with water. Just hearing the sound of his voice makes him tear up. 

"I am beyond elated, I am so very happy to meet him finally! After talking to him for three long months." Erwin throws a fist in the air as a loud _yes_ escapes his mouth. He is standing alone in the Russian airport for his solo interview.

"He is as perfect as I imagined, a little shorter but it just makes him more endearing." He flashes a beaming smile. "I always had a thing for petite brunette." He add with a wink. 

The joy is so aggressive Erwin pulls him close again, almost suffocating the small man with his powerful grip. "You are so beautiful." Erwin buries his nose into the pale neck. "I was afraid you wouldn't come, that I wouldn't be able to see you."

"But Iam here idiot," Levi breathes hard as he tries to pass some air into his constricted rib cage. "Oi, you are choking me."

"Oh," Erwin chuckles before letting go of him and Levi inhales deeply with a hand on placed on his chest. "Sometimes I am not aware of my strength," Erwin explains an apology in his tone. Levi just stares at him.

_"It was like an out-of-body experience to have him in front of me like this. All I want to do is to kiss him deeply."_

"Turn around yourself," Erwin requests and Levi gives him a look that says _what the fuck?_ but then he glances furtively at the camera before accomplishing the request not without rolling of his eyes back into his skull. 

_"He is absolutely perfect!"_

***

They are standing in front of the large transparent airport doors, the cold air colouring their cheeks red but the freezing weather doesn't take Erwin's warm glow away. "I am so fortunate, he is everything I was looking for and more," Erwin states looking at the camera before glancing at his perfect little fiance, talking with the same tone when he would find the perfect overpriced accessory to complete his sport car. Their hands are entwined. Erwin's grip is tighter. He doesn't want to let go of him. "Am I what you expected? Do you like what you see?" there is an unshamed and unconcealed worry into the blond's question. 

"Hmm..." Levi's expression is pensive. "You are big, bigger than..." He trails off looking for the right word. 

"Than you expected?" Erwin suggests with a warm smile. 

"Yes, you are like a tower and you are big, big guy," Levi says deadpanned and the crude answer extracts a guttural laugh from Erwin, his breath escaping in the form of little clouds in the air. 

"And you know what baby? I am big...everywhere," He emphasizes with a suggestive wink. Levi's mouth goes flat. 

"But you think I am attractive right?" Erwin tries again not satisfied with the previous answer. 

"Sure." and it is enough for Erwin to bring back his neon smile. 

"Oh, baby." Erwin's cheeks colour even more and he places a loud sucking kiss on his temple. "I love you so much." 

Levi winces. 

***

Erwin observes his surroundings through the windows of the old-school taxi car. The fresh snow encircling the airport turns into brown puddles as they progress to the centre of Moscow, Erwin follows the historical monuments, the remaining statues of the cold war, the Red Square and the Saint Basil's Cathedral. Erwin's eyes are starry as a sucker for historical places and European architecture he is delighted, but soon his eyes are drawn again to the most beautiful thing Russia has ever produced, sitting silently next to him.

_"Moscow is a beautiful city but it doesn't compare to Levi's beauty."_

Levi's stance doesn't move as he feels the insistent gaze on him and he keeps his eyes straight on the road ahead of them. 

_"We are going to Levi's place. I am going to stay there for a few days before going back to LA I am already dreading living him."_

"You know it is not a big luxurious house," Levi starts as he glances furtively at Erwin. 

"Yes, I know baby," He reassures. 

_"Levi told me about his rough childhood and what he had to do to survive. I don't know what he had done but I told him he would never need to that again. For now, I am just hoping that the thousands of dollars I sent to him each month and my gifts were enough to support him."_

"But-" Levi starts but then falls silent again. Erwin takes his hand.

"What is it, baby?" 

"I didn't tell you one thing." The camera zooms dramatically on Erwin's face then switches to Levi's serious one as they stare at each other long and hard. The growing tension accentuated by a piece of eerie music that only the viewers are able to hear. The scene cuts there letting the suspense grows as an endless commercial break flashes in. 

After an ad for greasy fat diabetes-infused burgers, the screen shows the last images of the staring contest between the two males as some kind of flashback to remind the audience where they were left in the story. 

"It's about my place." Erwin's face is close enough for the viewers to perceive the layers of sweats gathering on his creased forehead. 

"You can tell me, everything baby..." He says nonetheless.

"I don't live alone." the beginning of a suspense theme starts as the zoom intensifies on Levi's inexpressive eyes, the same theme that would be heard during the climax of a thriller movie. "I live with my uncle." Erwin's face collapses slowly, steadily until it touches the dirty car floor. 

"Oh..." 

An awkward pause. 

_"To be honest I was hoping that we could spend some intimate time together at his place, I didn't know that he was living with his uncle, he never mentioned it."_

"It is fine darling," Erwin tells Levi showing all his teeth in a tight smile. 

"There is another thing..." Levi adds and Erwin's face started to crumble again. 

"What is it?" The irritation isn't even concealed this time. 

"There is only one bed," Levi explains with a perfectly serious face as he watches Erwin's mouth opens slowly.

"One- one bed? Erwin stutters. "For the whole place?" He inquires and Levi nods. 

"You didn't tell me this." 

"I am sorry," Levi tells but his blank expression says otherwise.

"That's fine baby," Erwin mumbles before grabbing the pale and calloused hand and puts it on his own thigh. Levi looks at the gesture with his mouth contorting. 

_"D*mn it"_ Erwin curses but the viewers' ears are spared by a loud telling beep. 

_"Big Erwin is big mad,"_ Levi states with a his thick rolling accent. 

***

_"He didn't lie when he says he was poor, the apartment is in shambles, the concrete walls have to be hidden by blankets because there are holes in them. There's also a strong moist odour travelling in the air due to the cold surfaces and insufficient ventilation."_

Erwin wrinkles his nose and Levi bows his head. "Sorry always smell bad here." 

"No! That's fine! It smells wonderful," Erwin states with his most genuine smile and Levi snorts at his obvious lie. 

_"He confessed to me once he hated the place he lives in and I understand why now,"_ images of the impoverished apartment are shown though it isn't luxurious it's still kept tidy and clean. 

_"It's my duty to save him from this horrible place."_

Suddenly a lean figure appears on the screen from nowhere. He is way taller than Levi but his curved back demonstrates his old age. His wrinkled and gaunt face is half-hidden under a typical Russian fur hat. 

The uncle.

"Nice to meet you," Erwin greets as he offers his only hand for a shake but the man goes next to him without even a glance and he plops down on the torn couch.

"That's the money man? He looks dumb. Where is his arm?" The uncle addresses Levi directly in their native tongue as he dives his thin wrinkly hands into the pocket of his fur coat. 

"Shut up," Levi answers, completely unphased by the unceremonial and rude entrance. 

"I hope he will give us more, I need to buy more of this." He goes on as the object he was looking for is blurred. He lights it up mixing the air with now the smell of piney and skunky grass. 

Erwin observes the exchanges between the two males with a tight smile. 

_"I wish I could understand them, Russian is such a beautiful language, I wish I could speak it."_

There was an awkward silence as the man scrutinizes Erwin from head to toe, puffing smokes out off his faded lips.

Erwin coughs in his fist before voicing. "I am really grateful for your welcoming me into your..." Erwin trails off as he glances around him, "humble home." 

The lean man takes the remote to switch on the vintage TV, the kind of big square thing that Erwin's parents owned when he was a child. "Don't be too loud in the bedroom." His English is clear but thicker than Levi. 

Erwin's face is crimson. 

***

"I feel so good because I spent the night with Levi alone, his uncle let us the bedroom and while nothing happened sadly, we laughed and talked as if we had always known each other." Erwin is beaming as he stands in front of Levi's building for his solo interview.

The image switches to Levi at the exact same spot. "Erwin's big hand was everywhere on my body. I had to hit him on the head to make him stop." His expression is bored as he tells the story in his native language. 

That day Levi shows his neighbourhood around starting by the little market down the street. 

_"Levi is bringing me to the market today where he goes for his shopping. But as we walk I noticed that he is always a step ahead in front of me and when I try to reach for his hand he shifts and moves further away. I don't understand."_

Levi stops before a fur jacket stand, he is talking to the old dealer when Erwin gets close and reaches for his hand again. Levi snatches his hand away and glares at Erwin whose face mimick a sad little puppy. 

"Levi..." He starts his voice a melancholic tune and Levi throws a furtive glance around them. 

"We can't do that _here_." 

"But why?" Erwin asks, his puppy eyes blinking. "Is it because of my arm?" 

_"I was afraid that he was ashamed of my disability."_

Levi scoffs. "No idiot, it is not good here, two men." 

"Oh! I get it." 

_"I wasn't aware that Russia was still not accepting of our kind of relationship. I am relieved. I thought he didn't want me to touch him because of my arm but he just wanted to protect our couple."_

***

*85 days before the wedding*

Erwin is standing with Levi in the cold streets, a taxi car is parked near and Erwin's bag his secure over his shoulder. "Listen, Levi, I spent the most wonderful five days with you," The blond starts as his eyes are glistening. Levi is wearing the new jacket that Erwin bought him at the market and he just stares at him. 

"I don't want to leave this...this wonderful place but I have to go back my kids are waiting for me but soon we will be together again and I can't wait to show you my world. I love you." He bends over and kisses the man on the lips. Levi is like a marble statue when their lips meet. 

Erwin waves at Levi from his seat in the cab as he is driven away. Levi's arms are still crossed when the car disappears.


	3. Chapter 3

*75 days before the wedding*

_"Levi is coming and I cannot be more excited. I made sure that everything would be perfect before his arrival, activities, places to visit and even clothes to wear so he won't have to think about anything."_

_"I hope he will feel at home."_

The engine of Erwin's car is roaring softly under the hot sun of Beverly hills. Levi's eyes are stuck outside following the beautiful and elegant upper-class homes of the neighbourhood. The blinding sun is not disturbing enough to let his eyes wander away. Erwin smiles softly at the sight of Levi's awestruck expression. "Nice isn't it?" Erwin expresses as he drives through the lavish neighborhood. All the villas seem to get bigger as they move forward. Though Levi's nod is imperceptible Erwin had seen it. His grey gaze turns towards the steering wheel. 

"You can drive with one hand?" he questions with a thin brow going up. 

Erwin chuckles. His designer sunglasses tremoring on the high bridge of his nose. "Yes, I can." He replies gently, even though the question was obviously already answered. "I had to learn again of course. Wasn't easy. Almost gave up but here we are," He explains, turning the wheel expertly to the left, entering a narrower street. His steely watch reflects the light of the sunrays as he does. Levi's scowl softens a bit. 

"Here we are," Erwin exclaims as he parks his car in front of a gigantic white luxurious modern house. Levi's mouth opens slightly at the sight of the huge residence. Erwin catches this too. "Welcome home," he exclaims after taking Levi's small duffle bag from the trunk. 

_"Seeing him being amazed is so precious. I just want to kiss him."_

Erwin leans towards the smaller man and kisses the crown of his raven hair. Levi doesn't flinch as he is still frozen into place. Erwin stands next to him, admiring this spectacular architectural masterpiece of a house as if it is the first time too. 

"Everything is big with you," Levi remarks.

"Do you like it?" Erwin asks. Levi nods and Erwin pushes him towards the entrance. "I am glad because it's your home too now." 

As the good host that he is Erwin shows Levi around. He travels through each room, starting from the living room. Levi is amazed by the size of the TV that channels his own height. He is shown the six bedrooms which were designed and decorated uniquely. He felt like travelling to different parts of the world after entering each of them. Levi can't help but look all around him as if he is in a museum full of art. He doesn't know what makes his thin brows jump more, the oversized theatre, the wine cellar, the billiards room or the collections of the sports cars in the garage? Maybe it is the magnificent view in all of Los Angeles from the wide terrace. The house is hovering the famous Rodeo Drive and the Sunset Strip. Levi doesn't say anything as they observe the sun setting into the fascinating city but Erwin knows he is caught under the spell. 

Erwin brings them lastly into floating stairs leading to the top level. "And here," Erwin cracks the door open at the end of the corridor. "My bedroom, our bedroom now," he states, his lips curling and cheeks colouring. The spacious master bedroom is characterized by its sitting area made of comfy couch in front of a digital fireplace, a closet bigger than Levi's room back in Moscow and a divine marble bathroom with an immense bathtub that can welcome at least five people. 

Levi's eyes land into the king-size bed and he crosses his arm. He doesn't meet the intense gaze of Erwin and shifts uncomfortably. His mouth is a tight line. 

_"Seeing Levi in my bedroom like that makes my stomach flutters. I am so overwhelmed already."_

***  
Levi is shoving his fork in his mouth. Each bite is filling his cheeks like a hamster. 

_"I have taken Levi to one of my favourite restaurants. They have an amazing brunch. The kids adore it and it seems like Levi enjoys it too. I want to bring him to all my favourite places. I want to share everything with him."_

The smaller man is finishing his second serving of poached eggs and sausages when Erwin opens his mouth. "You eat very well." 

_"I hadn't noticed he had quite the appetite."_

Levi froze. Half a sausage is hanging from his lips before it falls back into his plate with a thump. His stare is as hard as the ice cubes floating in his soda. 

"You have a problem?" He finally asks his thick accent rolling.

"Of course, no. " Erwin gives a lopsided smile. "Eat some more. Eat whatever you want." But Levi is already pushing his plate away. 

He shakes his head slightly, studying Erwin's mid-section. "I don't want a big belly like you." Erwin chuckles his chest tremoring and leans his body forwards. He caresses Levi's pale cheek. The younger man flinches at the touch but it goes unnoticed by the giant blond. 

"I love your sense of humour," Erwin confesses and Levi rolls his eyes. But then the blond's face darkens as if he just remembers a terrible thing. "My love," He starts with a deep serious voice. "I need to talk to you about something."

The silver eyes become slit. "What?" 

"I told you about Tyler and Lizzie right?" Erwin says and Levi nods. "They might be a bit...a bit mean with you at the beginning but please don't take it the wrong way. They are bit disturbed by the situation."

_"The kids are at their mom's house. I wanted Levi to settle and be comfortable before he meets them. Truthfully I don't know how it will go. I just hope they will get along quickly and no death will be announced before the wedding."_

"Sure," He answers with a completely unexpressive look. 

"Also, there is another thing." Erwin looks away not seeing the scowl forming on Levi's face as he crosses his arms. "I would like you to do something."

"What you mean?" 

"I mean like something to do. Maybe working or doing a hobby." 

Levi scoffs. "Work for what? You have money." 

"It's not about that...But won't you get bored? You don't want to do something?"

_"I don't want Levi to feel like he is imprisoned in a golden cage. I want him to go outside, do something that pleases him and maybe even make friends."_

Levi shrugs slightly. "I can clean the house, I am good at cleaning, I cleaned houses before not big like yours but-" 

"No, no, no! That is not what I meant by that." 

"So what do you want?" 

"I want you to be happy here," Erwin states and he paused thinking for a moment. "Maybe take some English courses? Or whatever you that will make you happy." 

Levi grimaces at the comment but his mouth doesn't translate his expression "Ok." 

***

*50 days before the wedding*

_"Today is a special day, we are going to try our wedding suits. I am excited. It makes all this adventure even more real."_

Levi goes out of the fitting room and Erwin's mouth hangs wide open. Levi's body is perfectly framed by a classy black tuxedo suit paired with shiny Italian shoes. 

"Levi you look amazing," Erwin breathes. He is completely charmed. He raises from the velvet stool chair he was sitting on. 

"Well, it will need some adjustment in here," the tailor expresses with a disdainful tone as he points at Levi's feet. The fabric there is too long. "Or maybe the groom will wear some height boosting shoes?" the tailor asks nonchalantly and Levi wants to get rid of this unconcealed arrogance. His stare is icy and his nose scrunches up.

Erwin answers before the wave of profanities hit the man. "No, Alberto, he will wear these ones." he points at Levi's shoes. You will need to touch it up." 

"Of course, Sir," the man answers before disappearing into the back of the store to search for more needles. Erwin smiles at Levi's reflection through the long and wide mirror. The blue of his eyes is as vivid as the ocean. Levi's eyes are downcasted. 

_"I can't wait for the big day."_

After that, they wander around into the mall, window shopping and occasionally visiting other stores before they head back home. 

Levi released the six shopping bags on their bedroom carpet with a sigh. "You didn't need to buy all these," he comments looking at all the branded shopping bags.

Erwin chuckles as he plops down on the bed. He has two bags of his own as well. "It makes me happy," he offers with a glowing smile. "Come next to me." He pats the empty space. Levi sits down, leaving a small but telling distance between them. 

Erwin doesn't comment on that, instead, he leans down taking one of the bags. "When you were trying the suits, I wander around and bought you something." 

Levi's spine straightened up, alert. "What is it?" He asks as he takes the bag Erwin handed to him. He digs out a very corny leopard printed thong with lace trim. The v-shape front is so tiny it wouldn't cover much even for Levi. The grey eyes are wide and he stares at Erwin as if he had gone mad. 

"The fuck is this?" he spits.

Erwin is surprised."You don't know? that's a thong." His tone is mechanic as it is when he explains a scientific formula at work. "It's like underwear-"

Levi's expression is a mix between a murderer wanting to kill his victim and a shy girl on the verge of losing her precious innocence. The angry crimson flush travels to his neck. "Tell me it is for you," He hisses dangerously. 

Erwin rubs his head. "Not really, It won't fit you know-"

_"To be honest, I have fantasied Levi in this since the moment I knew him. I knew it would be a shock but I didn't expect this reaction..."_

"Will you wear it for me?" Erwin is bold to ask as if Levi isn't a step away from tearing his remaining arm away. 

Levi inhales. He squints eyes momentarily as if he is talking himself out of a thing that would send him to jail. "Yes." the word manages to slip away from his clenched jaw. 

"Thank you, my love," Erwin exhales, his lips curling. His big palm is cupping Levi's thigh easily. Levi watches the gesture with a grimace. 

"Oh, and I have something else," Erwin exclaims before rummaging in the other bag. 

Levi fumes. "What is it this time? Another perverse thin-" his mouth hangs open at the sight of a shiny band. The silver-tone colour is as vivid as Levi's eyes at that moment. 

"I should have done that way before but I wanted to be sure you would like it first," Erwin takes Levi's left hand and slips the ring in the fourth finger. Levi gazes at the shiny jewel. "It's a very simple engagement ring but I noticed you don't really wear fancy things and you don't have any jewelry so I supposed this one would be more suitable." Levi's silver decreases in brightness suddenly as sombre veil casts on his face. 

Erwin frowns, his mouth forming a pout. "You don't like it?" 

"Not bad." 

"Oh Levi, I can't wait to be your husband," Erwin's tone is shaky as he embraces Levi's frame. Levi squints his eyes hard.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys new update for the fic!
> 
> Enjoy x

*30 days before the wedding

_"Today, Levi is meeting the kids for the first time!"_

_"To be honest, I can't say that I am not nervous about it. Especially with Tyler, he hasn't still quite accepted the situation..."_

Erwin and Levi are standing in the backyard when the children are dropped by their chauffeur after staying a few weeks away at their mom's. Levi's arms are crossed and Erwin can't stop fidgeting with the hem of his linen white shirt. His forehead is beading with sweat and it's not from the strong sun rays illuminating the garden in this hot afternoon. 

_"I organized a barbecue for the first meeting. I thought that having a familial event like this would help everyone get comfortable." ___

__"Papa!" A high-pitched voice surges and Erwin turns around to see a little girl running towards him with a big smile, her golden curls bouncing on her little head._ _

__"Lizzie!" Erwin yells as he crouches down to grab his daughter with his remaining arm and then carries her up. "I missed you, Princess," he breathes out as her tiny arms tighten around his neck. "Did you miss me too?" she nods swiftly._ _

__Tyler is behind, dragging his feet to them, hands in his pocket and eyes fleeting away._ _

__"Hey, big boy!" Erwin greets._ _

__"Hi, Dad..." he trails off before his green eyes fell on Levi hard. Levi stares back as hard._ _

__"So kids..." Erwin starts, putting Lizzie down. "This is Levi, my fiancé," he introduces, rounding Levi's shoulders as he pushes him closer. Levi looks away._ _

__Lizzie glances at him shyly, before waving a tiny hand at him. "Hi," she lets out softly._ _

__"Hi," Levi replies with his lips stretching faintly._ _

__Erwin stares hard at Tyler which prompts a "Hey," from the boy. Levi nods at him. It is followed by an awkward silence that Erwin urges to break._ _

__"Alright, Let's sit down." Erwin points towards a wooden table circled by four chairs in the green expanse a few feets away from the swimming pool. Not so far, a man with a white uniform and a matching hat is actively working at the barbecue grill. A strong odour of grilled meat tickles their nostrils as they sit down._ _

__"I am so fucking hungry," Tyler exclaims._ _

__"Ty. Language," Erwin warns._ _

__Levi is sitting next to Erwin but faces Tyler, their hard gaze still on each other. "Are you alright baby?" Erwin asks Levi in baby talk way which springs a deep eye-roll from Tyler._ _

__"Yeah, yeah," the Russian man replies as the chef finally brings the plates in front of them. A panoply of grilled sausages, beef, chicken wings and corns place next to a wide bowl of colourful salad._ _

__"Thanks, Milo," Erwin says to the Chef who nods and turns away._ _

__Levi sinks his fork in a sausage and then snorts._ _

__"What is it?" Erwin asks after filling Lizzie's plate with salad and chicken wings._ _

__He displays the curved piece of meat. "Looks like your dick," he spits before snorting even louder. Erwin's eyes grow big, his face turning crimson. Tyler laughs so hard he can't close his mouth._ _

__"I like you!" Tyler exclaims after calming himself down. Both boys smirk at each other. "Where did you say you were from again?" Tyler asks as he takes a bite of his own meat._ _

__"Moscow."_ _

__"I have friends from Moscow in my school."_ _

__"Yeah?"_ _

__"Yeah, do you play video games?"_ _

__"I do but mines are very old."_ _

__"That's not a problem. I have bought the new PlayStation. Let's play after dinner!"_ _

__"Sure."_ _

__Erwin stares at them both with a bemused expression and then he glances at Lizzie who shrugs. "Boys," she says, matter-of-factly._ _

___"I am completely astonished at how easily and rapidly the boys started to get along. They are only five years apart so it might play into it. Anyway, that's a very good surprise."__ _

__"What's a dick papa?" the young girl asks, spreading a dead silence._ _

__***_ _

__*20 days before the wedding*_ _

__"I feel like my life is complete now. My children are here with me, I am about to marry the love of my life and on top of that, they all get along! I can't ask for more." Erwin exclaims, showing his neon teeth until a sombre expression shadows it. "However Levi's been acting a little off lately," Erwin confesses, shifting in his studio seat. "He seems absent, trapped in his mind and he spends more time on his phone than usual." Erwin's lips tighten. "The big day is coming soon and I am sure it must play into this. Heck! I can't sleep as well, I am just so excited and nervous as well with the preparation and all but I can't help but worry about him."_ _

__Erwin exhales as he gazes at the acres surrounded by romantic blue waves. Erwin's blue eyes lit up at the oceanfront._ _

___"That's my second time visiting the venue of the wedding. I visited once before Levi joined me here but I am still in awe by such a view."_ _ _

___"The moment I stepped into that place I knew I wanted to get married here. This is absolutely splendid..."_ _ _

__"Isn't it marvellous baby?" Erwin asks Levi whose face is unreadable. The small man grunts in response which makes Erwin's stomach drops._ _

__Erwin removes his designer sunglasses, letting them hang on the neckline of his shirt. "You don't like it?_ _

__"It's fine."_ _

__"We can change it if you want. The wedding planner has-"_ _

__Levi shakes his head in frustration. "I said, it's fine!" he exclaims as he stares at Erwin with narrowed eyes. Erwin's mouth hangs open. They stare at each other in silence until Levi's phone rings. He digs it out from his back pocket with a heavy sigh and greets the caller in Russian as he turns around, heading towards the building._ _

__"Baby, wait-" Erwin steps in but his path is soon cut by the wedding planner._ _

__"Mr Smith let me show you where you will stand with your fiance!"_ _

__"Alright," Erwin answers. He looks over his shoulder once before following the woman further down._ _

__***_ _

__Two knocks. "Baby?" Erwin calls from outside their bedroom. "Are you ok? You have been there for an hour now..."_ _

___"Levi's been on the phone a lot lately. His uncle is supposed to come for the wedding and I am doing everything in my power to have him here but they seem to argue all the time. I don't know why and when I try to bring it to Levi, he shuts me down. I can understand though as family's matters are always delicate."_ _ _

__Two more knocks._ _

__"What?" Levi yells from behind the door._ _

__"Please baby we will be late for the theatre," Erwin reveals before looking back at Lizzie and Tyler all dressed up and ready to go. But the joyful expressions they had when Erwin told them about their family outing is starting to fade into sour ones as they wait. "Are you ready my love?"_ _

__"I don't feel great. I will stay here," Levi answers, his voice stoic almost robotic._ _

__"Do you want me to call a doc?"_ _

__"No. I am just tired."_ _

__"Alright my love, we will be back in two hours," Erwin says as he waits for an answer but none comes. He then turns toward the kids with a smile that doesn't quite reach his lips. "alright kiddo lets go," he pushes them towards the stairs. Tyler's eyes narrow._ _

__***_ _

__*7 days before the wedding*_ _

___"The wedding is approaching quickly and we have more and more to do every day...It's exhausting. Between flying all the guests here and finishing the last details, we are completely overwhelmed and crawling under a mountain of things to finish up. Levi is more and more distant, he doesn't want to kiss or cuddle anymore if you understand what I mean. Our intimate life sadly has been very much impacted but I miss him, I want to show him that I still care about him and that I still want him as my husband, even more, today. He is such a miracle in my life and that's why for tonight I booked a Michelin 5-stars restaurant so we can have a romantic night together, a moment just for us. I hope Levi loves French cuisine!"_ _ _

__"Here." Erwin pulls the chair. Levi sits down, observing one of the best views of all the city, overlooking the sea. Waves crash on the shore, reflecting the pink shades of the sky as the sun settles down in the horizon._ _

__"A bottle of Veuve Clicquot," Erwin asks the waiter, pronouncing the french name perfectly. Erwin sips at his champagne as soon as it is served. "Delicious, isn't it?"_ _

__Levi nods after taking a sip himself. His eyes are gazing at the beach languidly._ _

__"My love," Erwin starts, raising a thin brow from Levi. "I know these past few weeks have been very hectic and stressful and I can see that you don't feel alright." Levi looks away. "I am going to be your husband and I want you to know that you can tell me everything..." Erwin leans on the table, his gaze lightening with care and love. "and that you can come safely to me with any matter," Erwin reassures, placing his hand on Levi's._ _

__Levi looks down, sorrow shadowing his face. He slowly retrieves his hand from Erwin's touch. "I am not sure anymore," he whispers so softly Erwin isn't sure he hears right._ _

__"What? What did you just say?"_ _

__Levi looks up, his eyes are more determined than ever. "I don't want to marry you," he confesses as Erwin's face slowly falls down on the table._ _

___"My heart is shattering in a thousand pieces."_ _ _

__Erwin leans more, his chest almost covering the whole table while Levi slowly withdraws to the back of his seat. "How? Why? Have I done something wrong? Please..."_ _

__Levi shakes his head._ _

__"Tell me what's wrong... I can change it up," Erwin exclaims as his eyes glitter more and more._ _

__Levi's hard gaze settles on him then. "You can't," he declares, his own eyes starting to wet._ _

___"The world is crumbling down. I can"t breathe, I can't hear, I can't see."_ _ _

__"Please tell me what I can do..." at that point, Erwin's baritone voice is just a pitiful cracked whisper._ _

__"Fuck! Your big ears don't work?" Levi spits finally as his features harden. "I don't love you, I don't want you and I certainly don't want to marry you!" he ejects from his chest. The deadly venom hits Erwin's hard, insinuating in his veins, attaining him right in the heart._ _

__Levi stands up suddenly, scraping his chair on the floor as Erwin's lips start to quiver. The young man bumps hard into the waiter as he brings the first dishes. The poor man wavers a bit, juggling with his plates until he finds his balance again. Levi runs away under all the bemuses gazes of the guests who had witnessed the whole scene. Erwin's lips can't stop their tremor as his cheeks dampen. He hides his face as he let his heart tears apart completely._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be 3 chaps long but my hands got carried away as per usual! 
> 
> Anyway next chap will be the last one! 
> 
> See you soon x

**Author's Note:**

> Those shitty tv programs give me the biggest inspiration lol
> 
> Part 2 coming soon!


End file.
